In modern day typography, a typeface generally refers to a set of one or more fonts or a so-called font family (e.g., Times New Roman, Courier, Helvetica, and the like). A given typeface defines a similar appearance of the various graphical representations of the characters of that typeface, such that each font of a given typeface has a specific weight, style, condensation, width, slant, italicization, and ornamentation. These individual graphical representations of characters or so-called graphemes are typically referred to as glyphs. So, a character is any unit member used to represent data (e.g., digits, letters, punctuation), whereas a glyph is visual representation of that character defined by a specific font. To this end, a font can be used to present material having a desired look-and-feel. Because access to multiple typefaces has increased with the advent of computers and computer graphics, and the widely accepted parlance commonly used in computer-based desktop publishing applications refers to the selection of “fonts” rather than typeface, font has become synonymous with typeface. However, a font may also refer to one particular style of a given typeface. For example, the typeface Times New Roman encompasses many different fonts, such as Times New Roman regular, Times New Roman Bold, and the like. Each different style (e.g., bold, italic) is considered a separate font of that typeface (e.g., Times New Roman).